Cruelle splendeur
by April73
Summary: Une autre histoire de "Robin Hood", du point de vue de Messire Guy de Gisborne.
1. Prologue

**Cruelle splendeur**

Prologue

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, calme, silencieuse. La maison, située un peu à l'écart du village, était à présent plongée dans le même état. On ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, une fébrile agitation avait régné en ces lieux. Quoique d'allure modeste, la demeure était on ne peut mieux entretenue, on s'y sentait bien, une chaleureuse atmosphère flottait dans cet endroit. Toutes les lumières étaient à présent éteintes, sauf celle qui provenait d'une chambre à l'étage.

Allongée dans le lit en face de la cheminée, une jeune femme tenait avec une infinie douceur dans ses bras l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde dans la soirée. La sage-femme venait de s'absenter quelques instants pour aller chercher de l'eau, suivie de la mère de la jeune femme. Blanche profita avec joie des quelques instants où elle fut seule avec son bébé pour lui parler tendrement. La jeune mère était pourtant à bout de forces, son corps tout entier avait ressenti une douleur telle qu'elle avait voulu en mourir, mais rien ne pouvait plus maintenant détacher son esprit et toutes les fibres de son corps engourdi, de ce petit être qui avait pendant plusieurs mois grandi en elle, de son souffle rapide, de sa bouche en cœur, de ses petits yeux encore fermés et gonflés par la naissance. Il lui semblait la connaître depuis toujours et cependant, nulle première rencontre n'égalerait jamais celle-ci, moment unique figé dans le temps et dans l'espace, où Blanche avait pour la première fois éprouvé un sentiment intense de vie.

La petite fille dormait profondément sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Elle avait l'air d'un ange et Blanche trouvait que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue au monde. Absorbée par la contemplation de sa fille, Blanche ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'une autre personne était entrée dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle sentit une présence, elle crut tout d'abord que la sage-femme et sa mère étaient de retour, mais ce n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui la regardait amoureusement, mais un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il se rapprocha d'elle sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait. Il s'assit au bord du lit à côté de Blanche et, du revers de la main, caressa délicatement la joue du bébé.

- Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? lui demanda doucement Blanche.

- Que dites-vous d'Aurore ?

- Et comme deuxième prénom ?

- Le vôtre, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- Aurore Blanche… J'aime.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

18 ans plus tard…

Le jour était à peine levé sur Nottingham lorsque Messire Guy de Gisborne ouvrit les yeux après une nuit courte et agitée. Il repoussa les draps, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, vêtu de sa seule splendeur. Les mains posées sur le rebord, il respira profondément l'air frais du matin, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. En soupirant, il tourna la tête et son regard azur se posa sur la femme allongée dans le lit. Couchée sur le ventre, à peine recouverte par les draps, ses longs cheveux noirs épars sur son dos, elle semblait plongée dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Alors que la seule vision de cette sublime créature endormie aurait ravi le cœur et le corps de plus d'un homme, celle-ci insupportait presque Gisborne.

Il détourna son regard de celle qui avait été sa compagne pour la nuit et contempla la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, loin de l'enceinte du château de Nottingham. Les bois de Sherwood, le vaste domaine de Robin des Bois, son ennemi juré depuis il avait tenté d'assassiner le Roi Richard en Terre Sainte, sous les ordres de Vaisey de Hamleigh, le Shérif de Nottingham. Mais plus que tout, Robin était aussi son rival, tous deux se disputant le cœur de la belle Lady Marianne. Rival, le mot était inapproprié, car elle ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme le bras droit du Shérif, comme un tyran qui exécutait ses plus basses besognes sans la moindre once d'humanité. C'est du moins ce que tout le monde croyait. Car malgré sa position, malgré les nombreuses femmes qui défilaient dans son lit, il était seul, haï par le peuple, il ne pouvait compter que sur une seule et unique personne : lui même. Vaisey avait fait de lui son fidèle lieutenant, mais n'hésitait pas à le rabaisser, à l'humilier à la moindre occasion, pour ensuite lui assurer, quelques heures plus tard, ô combien sa loyauté lui était précieuse. En fait, Gisborne pensait, et même, il en était persuadé, que le Shérif n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui le jour où il deviendrait gênant ou qu'il représenterait une menace. Mais Guy avait besoin du Shérif, car sans lui, il n'était rien. Dépossédé de ses terres, il avait « hérité » du domaine de Locksley pendant que son légitime propriétaire, Robin, Comte de Huntingdon, combattait aux côtés du Roi Richard en Terre Sainte. Mais Robin de Locksley était revenu et avait repris possession de son bien. Ce fut cependant pour une courte durée, car ayant refusé de se plier à la dictature du nouveau Shérif, il était devenu un hors-la-loi et son domaine était à présent la vaste forêt de Sherwood. Gisborne régnait donc en seigneur sur Locksley, mais sans en avoir le titre officiel, et surtout, sans le respect de ses habitants.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa compagne venait de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement à la vue de sa nudité masculine offerte à sa vue. Elle le regarda sans vergogne, profitant du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos, détaillant ce corps parfaitement proportionné qui dégageait une sensualité presque animale. En repensant à leur nuit, sauvage et intense, elle se dit qu'il était loin d'avoir les manières d'un gentleman, mais cela ne la gênait aucunement, car elle-même n'était pas une lady. Elle en était tout le contraire. Elle se situait plutôt dans la catégorie des femmes dont on payait la compagnie et qui vendaient cher leurs charmes. Mais à choisir, elle préférait sa vie à celle d'une paysanne obligée de travailler durement pour gagner finalement à peine de quoi nourrir sa famille. Elle au moins n'avait qu'à donner un moment de plaisir à ces messieurs pour être couverte d'or et de bijoux et vivre une vie plus qu'enviable.

Alinéor, car tel était son nom, changea de position et se coucha sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Gisborne semblait s'être rendu compte que sa compagne s'était réveillée et l'observait avec la plus grande attention. Il daigna se retourner à nouveau. A la vue de sa masculinité, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de lui adresser son sourire le plus enjôleur. Tout dans son attitude constituait une invitation à venir la rejoindre. Mais son geste produisit sur Guy l'effet contraire. Elle le dégoûtait, ou plutôt, il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que cette femme, que toutes les femmes qu'il avait possédées pouvaient effacer de sa mémoire la seule qui comptait à ses yeux : Marianne ? La seule qu'il avait jamais aimée était aussi celle qui se refusait obstinément à lui. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois qu'il lui faisait inlassablement la cour, se montrant tour à tour tendre, prévenant, galant, tout en la couvrant de nombreux présents, mais cela ne servait à rien. Avec toute la délicatesse qui était la sienne pour ne pas l'offenser, parce qu'il était l'adjoint du redouté Shérif, elle avait toujours refusé ses propositions et ses cadeaux. Mais il n'était pas homme à renoncer aussi facilement. Il restait persuadé qu'à force de patience, elle finirait par céder et consentir à devenir Lady Gisborne. Pour lui, Marianne était un ange. Sa douceur, sa pureté, sa beauté seraient sa rédemption et le laveraient de tous ses péchés lorsqu'elle deviendrait enfin sa femme. Mais si Guy lui était fidèle dans son cœur, il en était tout autrement dans son corps. En effet, il n'en était pas moins un homme, avec des envies, des besoins à assouvir. Alors, lorsque son désir était trop fort, il profitait sans aucune honte des charmes de quelque jeune et belle domestique du château.

Tout à coup, l'image de Marianne s'imposa devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Alinéor allongée dans le lit, mais sa bien-aimée, Marianne qui semblait lui tendre les bras, Marianne qui l'invitait du regard à venir la rejoindre, Marianne qui était là, nue, offerte, attendant qu'il vienne la combler de ses caresses, Marianne…

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil près de la cheminée et sans un mot, commença à s'habiller. Vexée, Aliénor s'assit dans le lit. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une fille de joie, jamais un homme ne l'avait traitée avec autant d'indifférence.

- Quelque chose vous aurait-il déplu Messire ? N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour votre bon plaisir ? lui susurra-t-elle d'un ton provocant.

A présent vêtu de son pantalon, Guy fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et sortit une bourse remplie de pièces. Il s'avança vers le lit et la jeta devant la femme, qui lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Tiens, prends ceci et va-t-en !

La vue de tout cet argent calma quelque peu Aliénor. Gisborne la congédiait sans ménagement, mais il reviendrait en rampant, de cela, elle en était sûre. Elle prit la bourse, se leva et s'habilla en prenant son temps, tout en le regardant avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le pas de la porte, elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir.

- Au revoir Messire… et à bientôt.

Aliénor referma la porte sans un bruit. Dehors, elle adressa son plus beau sourire aux gardes qu'elle croisa en sortant des appartements de Gisborne avant de continuer son chemin. Finalement, malgré le changement d'humeur de Guy au réveil, la journée commençait plutôt bien, se dit-elle en repensant à tout cet argent qu'elle avait sur elle, parfaitement caché dans sa robe. Non, décidément, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son sort. Certes, elle exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde, mais c'était toujours avec des hommes de haut rang, des seigneurs, des nobles, des hommes de pouvoir. Elle n'était peut-être pas une lady, mais elle avait quand même une certaine allure. En tout cas, elle était connue pour sa grande beauté. De longs cheveux noirs, de magnifiques yeux azur et une silhouette de rêve avaient fait sa réputation. Nul doute que si elle était née du bon côté de la barrière, elle aurait fait un mariage plus que convenable avec l'un des seigneurs des environs. Ils étaient rares les nobles qui avaient résisté à ses charmes. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui ne lui avait montré qu'une indifférence la plus totale, celui-là même qu'elle venait de voir au loin, qui marchait dans sa direction. Vaisey de Hamleigh, le Shérif de Nottingham en personne. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta pour lui faire la révérence.

- Monseigneur…

Le Shérif ne daigna même pas lui répondre. A la place, elle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots en la regardant d'un œil mauvais avant de reprendre son chemin. Dommage, se dit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner. Il était certes beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, il n'était pas aussi séduisant que Guy, mais il avait quelque chose de plus par rapport à tous les autres : il était riche, il avait le pouvoir et surtout, il régnait sur Nottingham. Etre la maîtresse d'un tel homme l'aurait comblée au plus haut point. Mais malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts déployés, il ne l'avait jamais regardée autrement qu'avec le plus grand dédain. Vaisey s'était retourné et la regardait disparaître au détour d'un couloir en secouant la tête. Gisborne n'était qu'un sot, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait chassé cette créature hors de Nottingham. Mieux, il l'aurait enfermée dans un cachot et, sous un prétexte quelconque, elle aurait été exécutée. Mais la demoiselle en question avait aussi parmi ses « bienfaiteurs » quelques seigneurs influents et le Shérif ne voulait surtout pas les contrarier en les privant de leur distraction favorite.

Arrivé devant les appartements de son lieutenant, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra sans aucune cérémonie. Guy était en train de finir de s'habiller lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Gisborne ! hurla le Shérif.

Le lieutenant sursauta et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Il comprit immédiatement que la journée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il osa néanmoins émettre une protestation.

- Vous pourriez frapper...

- Pourquoi, il y en a d'autres en plus de celle que je viens de croiser à l'instant ? ironisa le Shérif.

- Guy ne répondit même pas à la remarque cinglante de son supérieur.

- Méfiez-vous Gisborne, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Rappelez-vous, elles sont pires que la lèpre.

Le lieutenant grimaça en entendant le terme peu flatteur qu'utilisait le Shérif pour parler des femmes en général et de celles qui partageaient son lit en particulier. Pour Vaisey, les nobles dames, les paysannes et les catins étaient à mettre dans la même catégorie, sans aucune exception.

- De plus, si je vous ai fait venir habiter au château, c'est pour que vous soyez à mon service dès que j'ai besoin de vous. Est-ce que je vous paie pour jouer les jolis cœurs auprès de ces créatures ? Un indice : non ! Alors, dépêchez-vous de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans votre tenue, si cela est dans vos capacités bien sûr, après la nuit de débauché que vous venez de passer !

Gisborne prit de plein fouet la remarque de Vaisey sans ciller. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Mais le Shérif eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur furtive traverser le regard de son lieutenant et comprit que cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin. Alors, il se rapprocha de son fidèle bras droit et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Gisborne, mon petit…, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

Guy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mon petit… Quelle remarque ironique de la part d'un homme qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de moins que lui. Mais le Shérif continua sa phrase, ne lui laissant par le loisir de réfléchir davantage.

- Vous le savez, je vous considère comme mon fils et cela me désole fortement que vous perdiez votre temps de la sorte. Je ne veux que votre bien. Vous êtes mon lieutenant, mon plus fidèle et loyal allié, ne l'oubliez jamais…

Non, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Le Shérif se chargeait régulièrement de le lui rappeler. Mais malgré cela, Guy finissait quand même par acquiescer, en baissant les yeux.

- Non Monseigneur, je ne l'oublie pas.

- Parfait Gisborne. Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?

Guy obéit et finit de s'habiller. Il suivit ensuite docilement le Shérif hors de ses appartements, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer qui mette Vaisey de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pensif, Vaisey se tenait assis à son bureau dans ses appartements, une lettre posée devant lui. Cette simple feuille de papier était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Elle lui avait été amenée par un coursier à l'aube. Le Shérif avait à peine fini de lire la missive qu'il s'était précipité chez Gisborne pour déverser sa fureur sur lui.

L'expéditeur de la lettre n'était autre que le Prince Jean lui-même, le frère du Roi Richard. Le Prince avait décidé de lever un nouvel impôt à Nottingham et comptait venir en personne récupérer l'argent. Malheureusement pour le Shérif, les finances de la ville étaient au plus bas, en partie à cause de Robin des Bois. Il voyait mal comme il pouvait taxer davantage le peuple qui était déjà assez pauvre. Le Prince allait être furieux et bien évidemment, c'est Vaisey qui allait être en ligne de mire et qui risquait sa place, et même sa tête.

Debout devant le bureau, Gisborne restait silencieux, les bras croisés. Il n'avait soufflé un seul mot pendant que Vaisey lui avait expliqué la situation. Depuis le temps, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux attendre que la tempête se calme d'elle même et c'est donc ce que Guy avait fait. Le Shérif avait à présent fini de déverser toute sa colère et s'était levé.

- Prenez tous les soldats nécessaires avec vous. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous allez procéder, mais ramenez-moi cet argent.

Etonnement, Vaisey avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton calme, plat, mais qui néanmoins était très clair. Il ne tolérerait aucun échec de la part de son lieutenant.

- Bien Monseigneur.

Sur ce, Guy prit congé et sortit des appartements du Shérif en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir rassembler une telle somme. Il allait devoir faire usage de la force, comme à son habitude. Mais comment allait-il prendre de l'argent à des gens qui n'avaient plus rien, même en les menaçant des pires tortures ?

Dehors, Gisborne ordonna à un palefrenier de seller son cheval et fit signe à une dizaine de gardes armés de l'accompagner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'apprêta à enfourcher sa monture lorsque soudain, il la vit. Elle était là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Marianne, la femme qu'il désirait si ardemment venait dans sa direction, montant fièrement en amazone une magnifique jument blanche. Guy se demandait ce qu'elle venait faire au château, car on ne l'y voyait que très rarement, comme si cet endroit lui déplaisait. Mais finalement, peu importait pourquoi, elle était là, plus belle que jamais, portant une robe bleu pâle qui mettait son teint et sa silhouette en valeur, ses cheveux auburn retombant librement sur ses épaules.

De son côté, Marianne venait également d'apercevoir Guy. Elle aurait préféré l'éviter, mais là, il était trop tard. Elle se força à sourire et paraître la plus aimable possible lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, ne pouvant délibérément pas passer à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il lui tendit les bras, prêt à l'aider à descendre de sa monture. Avec réticence, Marianne le laissa faire et il parut ne pas s'apercevoir que son corps entier s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait posé ses mains autour de sa taille, la soulevant de selle comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

Troublé par ce contact, Gisborne garda le silence une fois que les pieds de Marianne eurent touché le sol. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre ses paumes. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'audace de la toucher et de l'effet que cela avait produit sur ses sens. Ce fut Marianne qui brisa ce silence en le saluant.

- Messire Guy…

- Marianne… Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? lui répondit-il dans un souffle rauque, en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Il était à présent si proche de la jeune femme que s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, elle se retrouverait inévitablement dans ses bras. A cette seule pensée de son corps plaqué contre le sien, la respiration de Guy s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation d'être à la fois au paradis et en enfer. Seuls quelques centimètres le séparaient de l'objet de son désir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour sentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois la délicate caresse de la chevelure de Marianne sur son visage, goûter par un baiser à la douceur de ses lèvres et serrer enfin contre lui ce corps qui le troublait tant.

Gisborne parut soudain se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que les gardes les observaient non loin de là. Et surtout, que le Shérif lui avait confié une mission à accomplir. Il se redressa et à regret, recula d'un pas. Comme à chaque fois, il éprouvait une sorte de déchirement lorsqu'il devait prendre congé d'elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois prendre congé. Un travail urgent à accomplir, ajouta Guy sans attendre sa réponse.

Il inclina la tête et prit congé d'elle avant de se diriger vers sa propre monture, en prenant de longues respirations. Mais il savait que rien ne pourrait éteindre ce feu qui brûlait en lui. Marianne n'était pas dupe, elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Jamais elle ne l'avait encouragé, jamais elle ne lui avait fait croire par quelque geste ou parole de sa part qu'il pouvait attendre autre chose qu'une simple amitié. Elle le vit enfourcher son cheval, puis partir au galop, suivi d'une dizaine de soldats armés. Tout cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Quel mauvais coup le Shérif avait-il encore préparé ?

Justement, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Vaisey avait été témoin de toute la scène. Il se tenait à une fenêtre. Il avait eu seulement l'intention de s'assurer du départ de son lieutenant lorsqu'il vit Marianne dans la cour du château. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu entendre leur conversation car il se trouvait trop loin, le Shérif avait parfaitement vu la manière dont se comportait Gisborne face à Marianne. Il était si subjugué par la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. C'est ce qu'elle devait très certainement faire, se persuada Vaisey. Il se méfiait de Marianne et n'avait aucune confiance en elle, ni en toute autre femme d'ailleurs. En la présence de la jeune femme, son lieutenant devenait un parfait pantin.

Tout à coup, à cette pensée, le Shérif tourna brusquement les talons et quitta son poste d'observation. Il s'assit à son bureau et griffonna rapidement quelques lignes sur une feuille qu'ensuite, il plia et ferma de son sceau. Puis, il fit venir un valet à qui chargea de livrer la missive en mains propres à son destinataire sur-le-champ. Et afin que le pauvre domestique s'acquitte parfaitement de sa mission, le Shérif lui rappela d'un ton détaché à quels tourments lui et sa famille s'exposeraient en cas de problème. Le jeune homme déguerpit le plus vite possible, tenant contre lui la lettre, prêt à défendre cette feuille de papier jusqu'à la mort.

Fier d'avoir trouvé la solution qui réglerait à coup sûr ses problèmes, Vaisey sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre la grande salle. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Marianne, qui semblait l'attendre. Sa première pensée fut de la congédier sans ménagement, n'ayant nullement envie d'entendre la requête de la jeune femme. Car si elle avait fait tout ce chemin depuis le manoir Knighton jusqu'au château, c'était bien pour requérir quelque chose de sa part. Le Shérif la haïssait cordialement et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Marianne que cela était réciproque. Vaisey imaginait sans peine ce que cela devait lui coûter de venir jusqu'ici. Il décida de la laisser parler et qui sait, cela pouvait être amusant de l'écouter et même encore plus de lui opposer un refus.

Le Shérif alla s'asseoir au bout de la table et Marianne le suivit sans un mot. Lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé, il regarda la jeune femme restée debout avec un sourire ironique avant de s'adresser à elle sur un ton mielleux.

- Alors, ma chère Lady Marianne, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle fut surprise par ces paroles. Jamais encore le Shérif ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Cela le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'en aller de ce lieu sinistre au plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'était rendue au château dans un but précis, avait fait tout son possible pour rester aimable lorsqu'elle avait croisé Gisborne, elle n'allait pas reculer à cet instant. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Monseigneur est très certainement au courant de la bande de voleurs qui sévit depuis quelques jours dans les environs. Il doit certainement s'agir des complices de cet infâme Robin des Bois. Au nom de mon père, je viens requérir votre aide et protection.

Marianne regarda le Shérif, espérant avoir été assez convaincante en traitant Robin des Bois d'infâme. De son côté, Vaisey ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. Alors comme cela, la demoiselle et son imbécile de père avaient quelques soucis… Il était sur le point de lui rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre un soldat devant chaque maison, même s'il était du devoir d'un Shérif de veiller à la sécurité de la population. De plus, il n'était pas dupe du « mensonge » de Marianne. Il était au courant pour la bande de voleurs, mais il savait très bien qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec Robin des Bois. Mais il se ravisa et se dit qu'il allait accéder à sa demande. Son père et elle lui seraient ainsi redevables et Vaisey ne manquerait pas de le leur rappeler à la moindre occasion. Il lui fit part de sa décision avant de lui faire comprendre que leur entretien était terminé. Marianne le remercia le plus poliment qu'elle put avant de prendre congé et de quitter cet endroit qu'elle détestait encore plus que l'homme assis devant elle.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Marianne était partie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais Vaisey se tenait toujours assis sur sa chaise dans le grand hall. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et son regard semblait plongé dans le vide. Soudain, il sortit de sa torpeur et d'un geste de la main, il congédia les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée.

Ces derniers sortirent sans demander leur reste. Le Shérif désirait être seul et dans ce cas, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Vaisey ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la visite de la jeune femme l'avait troublé plus que de raison. Il ne put empêcher de vieux souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

A presque 48 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur, peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, peur pour sa vie. Il se ressaisit immédiatement. Il devait absolument garder son sang-froid et rester maître de la situation. Les coudes sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, il tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Vaisey n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là à ne penser à rien. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'une autre personne se tenait à présent debout non loin de lui dans le grand hall. Vaisey parut soudain réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec la ferme intention de le congédier, mais en le reconnaissant, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour accueillir chaleureusement le nouvel arrivant.

- Blake, mon cher ami ! Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point votre visite me comble de joie.

William se garda bien de souligner que la missive que le Shérif lui avait fait parvenir tantôt était plus un ordre à venir immédiatement qu'une cordiale invitation. Il contenta d'acquiescer. Mais si le Shérif pouvait presque paraître aimable lorsqu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, sur celui de William Blake, cela ressemblait plutôt à un rictus et le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Son regard gris était froid comme l'acier, ses lèvres fines lui donnaient un air cruel et une cicatrice lui barrait la joue gauche, lointain souvenir d'un combat qui avait mal tourné.

- Monseigneur… Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

En quelques minutes à peine, Vaisey lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui. Si Blake fut surpris par certaines informations données par le Shérif, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il se délecta même à l'avance de la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il allait être grassement payé pour cela. Le Shérif lui signifia que leur entretien était terminé, mais William avait une dernière question à lui poser.

- Monseigneur me donne-t-il la permission de… m'amuser un peu ?

Le sourire du Shérif se crispa en entendant ces paroles, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant et ce fut sur un ton calme qu'il lui répondit.

- Faites cela… et je m'assurerai personnellement que votre mort soit la plus lente et douloureuse possible.

Blake hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait parfaitement compris le message et parti aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

Un instant plus tard, Vaisey quitta à son tour le grand hall et arpenta les couloirs du château, très satisfait de son entretien. Les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir tout à l'heure s'envolèrent totalement. Tout en était en train de se dérouler tel qu'il l'avait prévu.

Pendant ce temps, Gisborne poursuivait la collecte des impôts ordonnée par le Shérif dans le Comté de Nottingham, village par village. Comme il s'y attendait, la tâche était ardue. Les paysans, déjà appauvris par toutes les taxes précédentes, ne possédaient plus rien, ou presque. Mais Guy craignait plus la fureur d'un seul homme que celui de toute une populace. Alors, à coup de violence et de menaces, il réussit à soutirer aux pauvres gens le peu qu'il leur restait. Et lorsqu'il rencontrait de la résistance, comme ce fut le cas dans ce village, il n'avait pas hésité à ordonné qu'on brûle les maisons des gens qui ne voulaient pas se soumettre. Il ignora totalement les regards chargés de haine que lui lançaient les paysans, il n'en avait que faire. Il était le bras droit du Shérif de Nottingham, il avait le devoir de lui obéir, quelque soient ses ordres et de faire respecter sa loi. Il ne montrait aucune pitié, aucun signe de faiblesse. Le Shérif l'avait persuadé que ce n'était qu'en agissant de la sorte et qu'en étant craint par le peuple qu'il pourrait faire régner l'ordre sur le Comté.

En quittant le village laissé en partie en ruines, le dernier sur sa « liste », Guy ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de soulagement. Finalement, tout s'était passé comme prévu et le Shérif avait eu ce qu'il voulait. La taxe avait été récoltée sans trop de problèmes et les récalcitrants matés sans aucune difficulté. Mais de toute façon, que pouvaient faire quelques paysans en colère munis de fourches contre une milice de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents ?

Gisborne scruta le ciel. Il faisait encore jour et la nuit n'allait pas tomber avant un moment. Avant de retourner au château, il avait encore une dernière chose à accomplir et il devait le faire le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, de peur de manquer de courage s'il tardait trop. Il fit signe à ses hommes de le suivre tout en leur ordonnant de ne pas quitter leur précieux chargement des yeux. Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, plus Guy devenait nerveux. Lorsque le manoir Knighton apparut aux détours d'un chemin, sa tension était à son comble. Mais le fait de penser qu'il allait de nouveau se trouver en présence de sa bien-aimée le calma quelque peu.

Arrivé devant le manoir, Gisborne descendit de son cheval et d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre aux soldats qu'ils devaient l'attendre. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'entrée où Messire Edward était en train de vaquer à quelque occupation. Ce dernier leva la tête à l'arrivée de son visiteur et se força à l'accueillir poliment, en espérant que Marianne ferait de même. Sa fille pouvait se montrer si impétueuse parfois…

- Messire Guy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je viens voir Marianne.

Comme d'habitude, songea Edward en faisant entrer son visiteur. Il espérait que sa fille serait dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Marianne, Messire Guy désire te voir.

Assise à table, occupée à faire des travaux de couture, elle leva la tête et se força à sourire en voyant leur invité.

- Messire Guy, le salua-t-elle en hochant la tête et en posant sa broderie devant elle.

Edward prit congé d'eux et monta à l'étage, ignorant le regard désespéré de sa fille qui le suppliait silencieusement de rester. La plus élémentaire des politesses aurait voulu qu'elle se lève pour l'accueillir, mais Marianne ne put se résoudre à quitter la présence rassurante de la table qui, à ses yeux, constituait une sorte de rempart entre eux. Guy se rapprocha d'elle, tout en glissant une main dans la poche de son manteau. Il contourna la table et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

- Pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant un bijou.

Marianne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le prendre. C'était une magnifique broche en argent, sertie de plusieurs saphirs.

- Messire Guy, c'est trop… Je ne peux accepter.

Elle voulut lui rendre son cadeau, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste doux.

- Je vous en prie Marianne, ne me refusez pas…

Elle sentit son regard l'envelopper entièrement et sa voix se faire plus rauque.

- Laissez-moi veiller sur vous et peut-être qu'un jour… vous et moi…

A nouveau, Gisborne lui proposait le mariage et à nouveau, elle allait devoir faire preuve de toute la délicatesse possible pour refuser. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais, dut-il lui offrir toutes les richesses du monde ?

- Je vous remercie, mais je suis capable de veiller sur moi-même.

- Marianne… vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de la broche entre ses mains à Guy. Si elle la gardait, cela signifiait accepter l'idée de devenir un jour sa femme. Et si elle refusait, elle prenait le risque de déclencher son courroux et de les mettre ainsi en danger, son père et elle. Gisborne paru se rendre compte de son trouble et décida de répondre à sa place.

- Gardez-la. J'espère juste vous la voir porter un jour. Au revoir Marianne.

Sur ce, il prit congé et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle devait lui faire comprendre clairement une fois pour toutes que jamais elle ne consentirait à devenir Lady Gisborne. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le retour de son père.

- Je viens de voir partir Messire Guy. Il avait l'air furieux. Que lui as-tu dit qui le mette dans cet état ?

- Mais rien père, je suis restée courtoise et polie et je…

- Marianne, tu sais que je ne serai pas là éternellement pour veiller sur toi. Messire Guy est un homme important, il ferait un excellent mari qui saurait bien prendre soin de toi. Et il t'aime…

- Mais moi je ne l'aime pas ! se leva-t-elle dans un cri.

Surpris par la brusque réaction de sa fille, Edward ne bougea pas. Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas en venant se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Oh père, je suis désolée de m'être emportée. Je serai plus aimable avec Messire Guy la prochaine fois mais je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez plus jamais seule avec lui…

Edward berça sa fille, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, elle était son bien le plus précieux. Il prit alors conscience du tourment que cela devait être pour elle.

- Je te le promets, lui dit-en déposant un baiser sur son front.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Pendant qu'Edward consolait sa fille bien-aimée, Guy rejoignit ses hommes, essayant tant bien que mal de leur cacher sa confusion. Il enfourcha sa monture sans un mot, avant de la lancer subitement au galop. Les soldats le suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent, compte tenu de leur chargement. En effet, si la plus grande partie des taxes récoltées le matin était déjà partie à Nottingham, ce qu'ils transportaient là était le reste.

Gisborne était à la fois triste et en colère : blessé de se faire rejeter par la femme qu'il aimait et furieux qu'elle ait eu l'audace de le repousser une nouvelle fois. Comment Marianne osait-elle se comporter ainsi avec lui ? Il n'était pas n'importe quel homme; il était Messire Guy de Gisborne, le bras droit de l'homme le plus puissant de tout le Comté de Nottingham. Mais s'il était en colère après la jeune femme, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la haïr. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tant que cela lui faisait mal de la voir parfois si proche et si lointaine à la fois, mal de voir ses cadeaux refusés, mal d'être sans cesse repoussé.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était dans cet état de frustration, il s'imaginait la posséder contre son gré, lui faisant ainsi chèrement payer la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait en le rejetant. Mais comme à chaque fois que de telles pensées venaient hanter son esprit, Gisborne les chassa, horrifié par ce que son imaginaire lui suggérait de faire. Non, jamais il ne pourrait faire le moindre mal à Marianne, jamais il ne pourrait la forcer. Il préférait assouvir ses besoins d'une autre manière, même s'il avait la désagréable sensation de lui être infidèle en partageant son lit avec une autre.

Tout à ses pensées, Guy ne se rendit pas compte que ses soldats et lui se trouvaient à présent dans les profondeurs des bois de Sherwood. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande imprudence en s'aventurant dans cette partie de la forêt. Cela faisait un moment déjà que les gardes chuchotaient entre eux, mais aucun n'avait osé s'adresser à Gisborne pour le prévenir du danger qui les guettait. Ils préféraient encore affronter Robin des Bois et sa bande plutôt que faire face à Messire Guy. Ce dernier réalisa tout à coup dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Il se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé distraire par sa colère. Il s'apprêtait à leur ordonner de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit soudain le sifflement d'une flèche passer à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Gisborne ! cria une voix.

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui l'appelait ainsi. A une dizaine de mètres de là, en haut d'une pente se tenait Robin, ancien seigneur de Locksley. Du bout de son arc, il l'avait en ligne de mire. Bien que Guy sache pertinemment que le hors-la-loi ne le tuerait pas de sang-froid, il savait également que celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à tirer si sa vie ou celle d'un membre de sa bande était en danger.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il jaugea leur position. Ses soldats et lui étaient au nombre de six face à autant de hors-la-loi, mais ces derniers avaient l'avantage de la situation en étant placés à différents endroits, formant un cercle autour d'eux.

- Vous allez gentiment laisser tomber vos armes et retourner d'où vous venez. Nous serons heureux de restituer aux villageois ce qui leur appartient. Gisborne, il est inutile de préciser que tout geste malheureux de ta part ou de tes hommes ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, ajouta Robin.

- Je te connais Locksley. Tu es tout sauf un assassin. Jamais tu ne nous abattras de sang-froid, répondit Guy en dégainant son épée avant de la brandir devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. La douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit tout à coup à la main droite le fit brusquement lâcher son arme, qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Guy regarda sa main et vit qu'une flèche avait déchiré le gant en cuir qu'il portait, en laissant une entaille sur le dos de celle-ci. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais du sang commençait à s'en écouler.

Plus que de douleur, Gisborne souffrait de son orgueil blessé. Sans parler du fait que le Shérif allait lui faire payer chèrement la perte de la taxe récoltée, peut-être le ferait il même exécuter. Guy se dit qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Il sauta de cheval et fit face à son ennemi.

- Je vais ramasser mon épée. Tue-moi si tu es un lâche ou viens prendre ce que tu veux en te battant avec honneur.

- C'est toi qui me parle d'honneur Gisborne ? lui lança Robin en se rapprochant de lui.

Guy commença à regretter de l'avoir provoqué, mais il était trop tard. Il ne quitta pas Robin des yeux tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre son arme.

- Mais tu as raison, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à tuer un homme désarmé, même s'il s'agit de toi, continua Locksley en laissant tomber son arc et en dégainant son épée.

Un instant plus tard, les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Ils furent aussitôt imités par les autres, les hommes de Robin et les soldats de Gisborne n'attendant qu'un signe pour faire de même. Le lieu fut rapidement transformé en champ de bataille. Tout comme Guy, Robin avait été un soldat et en tant que tel, il était parfaitement formé au maniement de l'épée.

Mais Gisborne n'avait pas pensé à une chose. Si lui-même était prêt à risquer sa vie pour avoir enfin une chance de se débarrasser à tout jamais de son ennemi juré, ses soldats n'étaient, quant à eux, pas prêts à risquer la leur pour enrichir le tyran qui régnait en tant que Shérif. Les hors-la-loi prirent donc rapidement le dessus de la situation et bientôt, tous les soldats furent désarmés.

- Il me semble que tu es seul à présent Gisborne, ironisa Robin en cessant le combat.

Guy tourna la tête et put constater que son ennemi disait vrai. Tous ses hommes se trouvaient à présent à la merci des hors-la-loi. Il fut donc forcé de déclarer forfait. Il abaissa son arme, sans toutefois la lâcher. Robin reprit :

- Parfait. Vous pouvez à présent disposer. Je suis dans mes bons jours, vous pouvez rentrer à Nottingham avec vos chevaux, mais sans la taxe naturellement.

Têtes baissées, les soldats remontèrent en selle.

- C'est aussi valable pour toi, ajouta Robin à l'intention de son adversaire.

Guy rengaina son épée et remonta à cheval sans un mot. Lui et ses hommes s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en route lorsque Robin l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Au fait, toutes mes amitiés à notre Shérif bien-aimé !

Gisborne n'avait qu'une envie, celle de redescendre de cheval pour faire ravaler ses propos à son ennemi, mais il se retient. Il n'avait nulle envie de subir une nouvelle humiliation. Ravalant sa rage, il fit signe à ses hommes et ils reprirent le chemin de Nottingham, sous les rires de Robin et sa bande. Guy ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet de retour. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas sur Marianne que son imagination reportait sa colère, mais sur Locksley, à qui il rêvait de faire subir les pires tortures.

De son côté, William Blake avait également eu une journée mouvementée. Mais contrairement à Gisborne, il était pleinement satisfait du déroulement de celle-ci. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. La mission confiée par le Shérif avait été facile à remplir. C'est donc satisfait, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il fit son entrée dans la grande salle du château. Vaisey était assis à table, en train de dîner. Ce dernier interrompit son repas en l'apercevant.

Blake se rapprocha de Vaisey et ce fut sur un ton triomphal mais très calme qu'il lui annonça la nouvelle.

- C'est fait.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Guy de Gisborne rentra à son tour au château lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber. Une fois de plus, il avait été ridiculisé par Robin et sa bande. Une fois de plus, le Shérif le rendrait responsable de tous ses problèmes. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, Lady Marianne avait rejeté sa demande en mariage à peine déguisée en offre d'une profonde et fidèle amitié. Frustré, hors de lui, il pénétra dans ses appartements et claqua la porte, non sans avoir ordonné à ses gardes de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte Guy n'avait pas le courage, ni l'envie d'affronter la colère du Shérif dans l'immédiat. Il voulait avant tout calmer la sienne. Il arpenta la pièce de long en large, d'un pas vif, pour essayer de calmer le volcan qui grondait en lui, mais en vain. Sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Il le savait, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait apaiser sa fureur un tant soit peu dans ces cas-là. Une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, Gisborne quitta ses appartements sous le regard blasé des gardes, qui en avaient vu d'autres.

Il longeait le couloir, normalement désert à cette heure, quand tout à coup, il aperçut au loin une silhouette familière s'avancer vers lui. C'était Marie, l'une des nombreuses domestiques du château. Elle était aussi sa maîtresse, ou plutôt, il se servait d'elle pour assouvir ses pulsions animales lorsqu'il en avait envie. Elle venait également d'apercevoir l'homme qui venait à sa rencontre. La peur commença à l'envahir peu à peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était le maître ici et elle devait lui obéir.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait d'être bon avec elle. Quelques fois, Gisborne lui offrait même des petits présents, comme un ruban pour ses cheveux ou une corbeille de fruits. Une fois, une seule fois, il avait voulu lui donner de l'argent. Marie avait catégoriquement refusé, sans se préoccuper qu'elle pouvait payer cher le fait de lui désobéir. Elle l'avait supplié de lui laisser le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une moins que rien ou pire, pour une catin. Curieusement, il n'avait pas insisté. Elle avait eu l'audace de lui tenir tête et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et, coïncidence ou non, elle n'avait plus jamais été inquiétée par les gardes du château, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à tourmenter les domestiques, en particulier les jeunes et jolies femmes comme elle. Il avait dû donner l'ordre qu'on ne la touche pas.

Marie ne savait jamais à l'avance comment allaient se passer leurs entretiens, si l'on pouvait appeler comme cela les furtives étreintes quelques fois charnelles, souvent bestiales, qui se déroulaient toujours dans les appartements de Messire Guy. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être doux avec elle, tendre même, mais il pouvait aussi être brutal, surtout lorsqu'il était en colère. Et ce soir, il l'était, Marie le sut dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle s'arrêta, lui fit la révérence et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin en espérant qu'il la laisserait partir sans l'avoir touchée. C'était tout d'abord son intention, car Marie ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Mais brusquement, Gisborne changea d'avis. Elle s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'il la stoppa net en lui attrapant le bras. Elle ne pouvait donc pas y échapper, aussi se résigna-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne se montrerait pas trop brutal cette fois-ci, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Marie était prête à le suivre dans ses appartements, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle comprit alors qu'il voulait faire cela ici même. En tremblant, elle commença à délacer son corsage, mais Gisborne voulait tout autre chose cette fois-ci. Il recula de quelques pas et, tout en s'adossant au mur, il lui ordonna de s'approcher. D'un bref signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix, elle devait lui obéir, même si ce qu'il exigeait d'elle la répugnait. Elle allait donc faire en sorte que cela soit rapide, qu'il prenne son plaisir et qu'ensuite, il la laisse enfin partir. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et commença à défaire les lacets de son pantalon, en évitant soigneusement de lever les yeux sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir que c'était contrainte et forcée qu'elle faisait cela. Froidement, Guy la regarda faire, mais lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, une toute autre lueur traversa son regard et il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de sortir de sa gorge. Il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme, sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son gant. Il voulait qu'elle le goûte davantage. Les yeux clos, il s'imaginait que c'était la bouche de Marianne, les lèvres de Marianne, la langue de Marianne qui lui donnaient du plaisir. Dans un souffle, il prononça son nom, mais sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure qui se perdit dans le silence de la nuit. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Marie lorsque enfin, il jouit. Il attendit quelques instants que sa respiration reprenne un rythme plus lent puis, sans un mot, il la congédia. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle put, sans se retourner. Tout en se rhabillant, Gisborne réalisa que loin de l'apaiser, ce bref moment de plaisir avait augmenté sa colère et sa frustration.

Furieux, il rebroussa chemin pour se rendre dans la cour du château. Il croisa quelques gardes sur son chemin, mais il les ignora. Arrivé devant le puits, il posa ses mains sur le rebord et fixa le fond, le regard vide. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la pleine lune éclairait parfaitement cet endroit. Il essaya de se calmer en prenant de longues respirations. Gisborne resta ainsi quelques minutes seul dans la nuit, sans bouger. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était toujours autant tourmenté. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'arrêter tout à l'heure.

Il quitta la cour du château et retourna à l'endroit où il avait croisé Marie. Au bout du long couloir, il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon d'un pas rapide. Plus il avançait, plus l'air se rafraîchissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des geôles. Un rictus cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans un instant, il pourrait apaiser la colère qui le rongeait. Il s'occuperait personnellement de l'un des prisonniers qui croupissait dans l'un des nombreux cachots du donjon. A son tour, il aurait l'occasion de faire du mal à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui.

Messire Guy arriva enfin au fin fond de l'enfer, tel que le Shérif aimait appeler ces lieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Normalement, on entendait toujours les gémissements des prisonniers dans les cachots ou des hurlements lorsque l'un d'eux subissait des tortures. Mais là, tout était étonnamment calme dans les sous-sols sombres et humides du château. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il était seul dans ces lieux, avec pour uniques compagnes les lueurs des torches qui éclairaient à peine cet endroit lugubre.

De rage, Gisborne donna un coup de pied dans la grille qui fermait le cachot devant lui. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsque soudain, il entendit un faible gémissement parvenir de la geôle. Il se rapprocha et regarda à travers les barreaux. Le sol était jonché de paille et ce qu'il avait pris pour un tas de foin recouvert d'une vieille couverture était en réalité une forme humaine, emmitouflée dans une cape. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la semi-obscurité et réalisa que devant lui se tenait une jeune femme à moitié endormie. Réveillée brusquement par le bruit, elle s'était retournée sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Fasciné, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette silhouette gracile. On aurait dit un ange assoupi, mais un ange pour lequel il sentit soudain une bouffée de désir lorsqu'il aperçut sous sa robe sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. A cet instant, toute envie de torture avait disparue, en tout cas, pas celle dont il avait l'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il n'userait d'aucun instrument, il se servirait uniquement de ceux dont la nature l'avait doté. Guy ne voulait qu'une chose, posséder cette divine créature. Il ignorait tout d'elle, son nom et quel avait été son crime pour finir dans ces lieux sinistres.

Comme dans un rêve, il détacha le trousseau suspendu au mur et glissa lentement la clé dans la serrure. La grille s'ouvrit presque sans bruit, puis il pénétra à l'intérieur. Les brins de paille se brisèrent et crissèrent sous ses pas. La jeune femme, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 18 ans, ouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa son doux regard émeraude sur son visiteur nocturne. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur la paille, ramenant ses genoux devant elle et les entourant de ses bras. Le capuchon de sa cape retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi une longue chevelure rousse, qui semblait encadrer son délicieux visage telles des flammes. Cette seule vision fit monter un nouvel élan de désir à Gisborne.

Toujours silencieuse, la jeune femme observait cet homme qui se tenait debout à quelques pas d'elle et qui la déshabillait du regard, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il semblait savourer cet instant avec délice. Si elle avait peur, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle savait très bien qui il était. Messire Guy de Gisborne, le bras droit du Shérif, exécutant ses plus basses besognes. C'était un homme sans cœur, sans pitié, et elle était là, enfermée avec lui dans ce cachot, à sa merci. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de détailler ce corps viril vêtu de noir. Il était physiquement bel homme, avec ses cheveux de jais et son regard azur perçant, qui ne cessait de parcourir la moindre parcelle de sa silhouette, comme s'il cherchait à en connaître chaque détail. Elle se surprit à se demander comment elle réagirait s'il l'embrassait là, tout de suite. Elle ne voyait pas ses mains, protégées par des gants en cuir. La jeune femme ne put empêcher un trouble de l'envahir peu à peu en les imaginant sur elle. Cet homme représentait un danger, mais elle ressentait en ce moment d'étranges sensations à son égard, qu'elle essayait de réfréner de toutes ses forces.

- Quel est ton crime ? Parle ! lui ordonna-t-il soudain, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle ignorait ce dont elle était accusée et que tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que des soldats menés par un homme à l'allure sinistre l'avaient arrachée de force à son foyer et amenée ici. Mais ce fut d'autres mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, presque malgré elle.

- Je vous ai déjà vu une fois. L'homme en noir montant fièrement sa noire monture. Tout le monde vous craignait. Tout le monde… sauf moi.

Sa voix était douce, aussi pure que du cristal. Mais ce ne fut pas le ton utilisé qui fit que Guy ne l'en désirait davantage, mais ses mots. C'était comme si tout ce qui pouvait se passer en ces lieux lui était égal. A cet instant, il la voulait plus que tout au monde et il allait tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Alors, lentement, froidement, il lui annonça que si elle voulait un jour revoir les siens, il fallait lui céder… ou mourir à l'aube. La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Il avait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur elle… et même pire encore. Mais ce sort-là était-il vraiment pire que la mort ? Elle n'avait pas compris que l'unique souhait de Gisborne était certes de la faire mourir… mais de plaisir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un seul mot, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent avaient été celles de trop. Il prit son silence comme une acceptation. De toute façon, quelle qu'aurait été sa réponse, il l'aurait faite sienne, de gré ou de force. Tout cela, sans aucunement user de la violence comme à son habitude, mais en la faisant capituler sous ses caresses.

Lentement, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et tira sur le gant de cuir noir, ôtant ainsi tout obstacle entre sa propre peau et celle de la jeune femme, sans détacher ses yeux d'elle. Sa respiration était rapide, presque haletante. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son autre gant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il brûlait d'envie de la sentir contre lui. Debout devant elle, il lui tendit la main, que la jeune femme prit sans la moindre résistance, comme si elle s'était résignée à son sort. Fou de désir, Guy l'attira brutalement vers lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche pour en goûter la moindre saveur. D'une main, il enlaçait la taille de la jeune femme tandis qu'il laissait errer l'autre sur son corps. A ce contact, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Timide d'abord, elle se laissa aller et répondit à ce baiser avec la même ferveur, osant même glisser une main derrière sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

A regret, il délaissa cette bouche pulpeuse et laissa glisser ses lèvres brûlantes le long de son cou d'ivoire. Sa peau était si douce, elle dégageait un parfum enivrant, une odeur de violette qui rendit Gisborne totalement fou. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant davantage sa gorge, en poussant un petit gémissement. Elle portait un ruban de velours rouge autour du cou, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, ne voulant sentir aucun obstacle entre sa bouche et la peau de la jeune femme. Les yeux fermés, elle succombait à ces sensations nouvelles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvées auparavant tandis que du bout de sa langue, il dessinait des arabesques le long de sa gorge. Il releva ensuite la tête et entreprit de délacer la robe de la jeune femme, aussi rapidement que ses doigts agiles le permettaient. Presque brusquement, il fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'à la taille, impatient d'en voir davantage. Il contempla quelques instants ce corps à moitié dénudé. Ses seins étaient parfaits, tels qu'il se les était imaginés. Il voulait à présent les sentir contre son torse.

Fébrilement, il se débarrassa de son manteau de cuir qu'il fit tomber à ses pieds. La veste et la chemise qu'il portait subirent le même sort. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, la jeune femme contempla à son tour le torse parfaitement musclé de son compagnon. Enfin débarrassé d'une partie de ses vêtements, Gisborne passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui, pour lui signifier l'ardeur de son désir. Il voulait sentir sa chair s'imprimer dans la sienne. La jeune femme devina soudain sa dure virilité contre sa cuisse. Elle se mordit la lèvre de satisfaction en réalisant l'effet qu'elle lui produisait. Il la tint ainsi enlacée un long moment, son regard azur semblant la dévorer des yeux. Il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle le touche, qu'elle pose ses fines mains sur lui.

La jeune femme comprit le message. Elle passa une main derrière lui et lentement, avec une exquise sensualité, elle laissa glisser son pouce le long de son dos en commençant par la nuque. Il sentit comme une décharge lui traverser le corps. Elle constata non sans en retirer un certain plaisir que ce geste l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Puis, de ses doigts, elle effleura sensuellement son torse, percevant les vifs battements de son cœur lorsque sa main passa à cet endroit. Il la regarda faire, savourant avec délice ses douces caresses. Soudain, mue par une irrésistible envie, elle prit ses mains pour les plaquer ensuite contre sa poitrine. Elle poussa un langoureux soupir au contact de ces mains viriles qui enveloppaient ses seins. Guy les caressa fougueusement. Ils étaient chauds, tendres, sa peau était si douce, pareille à de la soie. Il sentit les pointes se durcir à mesure que ses doigts se faisaient plus sensuels. Comme en transe, c'est à peine si elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fait glisser sa robe à ses pieds, qu'elle était à présent entièrement nue et qu'il avait maintenant entrepris d'explorer le reste de son corps. Chaque nouveau baiser de son amant rendit sa respiration de plus en plus haletante. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, laissant lentement glisser ses mains de sa poitrine jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il désirait ardemment rejoindre. Fascinée, elle contempla ses mains qui descendaient le long de son corps, laissant sa peau brûlante. Elle remarqua sa blessure à la main droite, qui semblait très récente.

Un cri sortit de sa gorge, qui se transforma en long gémissement de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Gisborne atteignirent la partie la plus sensible de son être. Elle avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans son bas-ventre. Plaquée contre la grille du cachot, elle se cramponna aux barreaux, tentant de calmer ce feu qui brûlait en elle, essayant de maîtriser les convulsions qui s'emparaient de son corps, tandis que de sa langue, il lui procurait les plus exquises et délicieuses des caresses. Elle gémit de plus belle, se laissant aller, car elle comprit qu'il était inutile de lutter contre ces émotions qui lui retournaient les sens. La jeune femme se cambra un peu plus vers lui, goûtant avec délice le contact de la joue de son amant contre sa cuisse lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa jambe droite derrière son épaule. Guy la sentit alors s'abandonner totalement à ses caresses tandis qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour. Il ressentit une certaine fierté en la voyant se donner à lui sans la moindre retenue et réalisa que c'était l'une des rares fois où il s'occupait à combler d'abord sa partenaire avant de penser à son seul plaisir. Il passa un bras autour de sa jambe sans cesser de la satisfaire avec sa bouche. Pendant que ses lèvres exploraient avidement ce trésor caché, elle passa avec une infinie tendresse une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce simple geste fut pour lui la plus délicieuse des récompenses. Elle voulait que ce moment de pure extase ne finisse jamais, mais elle attendait impatiemment l'instant où, d'un ultime et voluptueux coup de langue, il allait enfin apaiser ce feu qui la consumait.

Lorsque Gisborne sentit que la jeune femme était prête, il délaissa à regret ce paradis qu'il était en train de savourer. Tout en laissant glisser sensuellement ses doigts le long de sa jambe, il se releva et, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Troublée, elle le contempla tandis qu'il se déshabillait, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court, le suppliant du regard de la faire sienne maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle brûlait d'envie qu'il prenne possession d'elle. Puis, lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il la fit doucement glisser sur la paille avant de s'allonger sur elle. Elle s'ouvrit comme une fleur au soleil, prête à l'accueillir.

Les yeux mi-clos, c'est à peine si elle prit conscience de la brève douleur qui la traversa lorsqu'il vint enfin en elle. Son corps se crispa pendant quelques secondes. Surpris, il la regarda et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il comprit ce que cela signifiait. A cet instant, il venait de faire d'elle une femme.

- Ne… vous… arrêtez… pas…, l'implora-t-elle dans un souffle.

Guy s'exécuta avec délice, allant et venant en elle, d'abord doucement, puis en accélérant le rythme. Elle ondulait son bassin, suivant les mouvements de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour des ses hanches pour le sentir davantage en elle, voulant qu'il l'explore encore plus profondément. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules puissantes, les lèvres tremblantes, attendant le point culminant de leurs ébats où elle serait enfin totalement comblée. En sentant cet instant tout proche, il eut soudain une irrésistible envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix cristalline.

- Mon nom… Prononce mon nom, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Guy… de… Gisborne, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Au même moment, il jouit en elle et un ultime cri de plaisir s'éleva dans la pièce. Comblé, enfin apaisé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, puis Gisborne se laissa glisser sur le dos avant de la ramener vers lui. Elle se blottit davantage contre son amant en poussant un soupir de plaisir. En souriant, elle tendit une main et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser. Elle prit ensuite sa main meurtrie dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire et réalisa que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été aussi serein. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, épuisés, heureux…

Quelques heures plus tard, Gisborne ouvrit les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. En ne sentant plus la douce chaleur de la peau de la jeune femme contre lui, il se tourna vers elle, mais celle-ci avait disparu. A la place de ce corps à qui il avait donné du plaisir et qui lui en avait procuré en retour, il trouva le ruban de velours rouge qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Il le prit dans sa main et soudain, des images de leur nuit torride lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était partie, mais il se rappelait de tout.

Son baiser…

Son sourire…

Son parfum.

Son premier réflexe fut de se lever pour la chercher. Il réalisa soudain l'incongruité de la situation. Tout d'abord, il se retrouvait entièrement dévêtu dans un cachot et ensuite, il se rendit compte que si la jeune femme s'était totalement abandonnée à lui cette nuit-là, allant jusqu'à lui offrir son bien le plus précieux, il ignorait la chose la plus importante : son nom. Pour un peu, il en aurait ri. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il quitte les lieux au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pendre le risque que les gardes le surprennent dans cet endroit et dans cette tenue. Et ce que le Shérif en penserait, il ne voulait même pas y songer. Il se rhabilla à la hâte, en regardant précautionneusement autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, surtout pas le précieux ruban, seul souvenir qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Guy le noua autour de son poignet gauche. Personne ne saurait qu'il se trouvait là, car il ne quittait presque jamais ses gants et de toute façon, la manche de sa veste cacherait le précieux trésor qu'il chérissait déjà. Il réalisa non sans une certaine surprise qu'il devait absolument la retrouver, tout son être le lui ordonnait. Il avait savouré le fruit le plus exquis, le plus délicieux qui soit, comparable au mets le plus délicat et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il ferma la porte du cachot à clé et remis le trousseau à sa place avant de quitter cet endroit.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Gisborne était à présent dans la cour du château, vers le même puits où il se tenait quelques heures plus tôt, quand il essayait de calmer sa colère. Il regarda le vide devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit. Sa vie venait de changer, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, tous les événements passés n'avaient plus aucune importance. Désormais, une seule chose comptait pour lui : retrouver la mystérieuse jeune femme.

A cette pensée, Guy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se faire plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux, voulant se remémorer les moindres détails de cette nuit. Il se délecta image par image de leur nuit, du goût sucré de ses baisers, du velouté unique de sa peau, de son parfum subtil ô combien rare et suave… Un bonheur inextinguible l'envahit, substitué peu à peu par une sérénité étonnante. Il se sentait bien, parfaitement bien… Il avait la conviction qu'il la retrouverait. Les jeunes femmes rousses n'étaient pas si nombreuses et surtout celles ayant sa beauté. Son unique souci était d'être discret. Il allait également devoir s'en occuper lui-même, il n'avait confiance en personne. Il ne voulait aucunement que le Shérif apprenne qu'il courait le Comté de Nottingham à la recherche d'une jeune femme.

D'excellente humeur, Gisborne retourna au château. Mais en montant les quelques marches qui menaient au grand hall, le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage disparut en un instant. Il venait de se rappeler également les désagréables évènements de la veille. Il n'avait toujours pas informé le Shérif que Robin des Bois avait fait main basse sur une partie des taxes récoltées la veille. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait lui faire face et affronter sa colère. Guy prit quelques longues bouffées d'air et se rendit dans le grand hall.

Comme à son habitude à cette heure-ci de la journée, Vaisey était assis au bout de la longue table, en train de manger. N'osant le regarder en face, Gisborne franchit avec lenteur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du Shérif. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il osa lever les yeux vers lui.

- Alors Gisborne, n'avez-vous rien à me dire ?

- Il nous a pris par surprise Monseigneur. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Vaisey poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

- Votre degré d'incompétence n'aura jamais de cesse de m'étonner Gisborne. Chaque fois que je crois que vous avez touché le fond, vous réussissez à me surprendre encore. Peut-être que cette fois-ci vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi je suis le Shérif et pas vous !

Le lieutenant écouta ce discours sans ciller, ne trouvant rien à dire pour sa défense. Il était fatigué, fatigué de devoir s'expliquer, fatigué de devoir s'excuser pour ses actes. Il voulait abandonner, tout lui était égal. Cela fait un moment déjà qu'il y songeait, mais sans avoir le courage de le faire. Mais depuis cette nuit, quelque chose le faisait tenir : un doux ange à la chevelure de feu.

- Mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai une solution qui va palier au manque de fonds. Mais en attendant, cessez de faire cette tête, vous me coupez l'appétit.

Puis, Vaisey lui donna de brèves instructions avant de lui signifier de prendre congé d'un geste de la main. Guy ne se fit pas prier et quitta les lieux le plus rapidement possible, soulagé de s'en être sorti à si bon compte. Il comprit que le Shérif n'aurait pas besoin de lui ces prochaines heures. Il allait donc en profiter pour commencer ses recherches après avoir effectué le travail qu'il lui avait demandé. De retour dans la cour, il ordonna à un palefrenier de préparer son cheval. Quelques minutes plus tard, il enfourcha sa monture qu'il lança au galop, désirant plus que tout de quitter cet endroit, sans se douter un seul instant que l'objet de ses rêves était plus près de lui qu'il ne le pensait.

En effet, la jeune femme qui avait passé la nuit dans ses bras se trouvait toujours ici. Guy était persuadé qu'elle avait quitté les lieux depuis longtemps alors qu'elle se tenait en ce moment même dans une des chambres du château. Si elle n'était certes plus enfermée dans un cachot, elle n'en était néanmoins pas libre pour autant. Assise sur le lit, elle repensa à cette nuit. Quelle folie n'avait-elle pas commise ? Elle s'était donné corps et âme à son ennemi, mais avait-elle vraiment eu le choix ? Malgré tout cela, elle ne regrettait rien et même, elle était persuadée qu'en dépit de ses paroles menaçantes, jamais Messire Guy ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal. De plus, elle devait avouer que de son côté, elle avait ressenti un étrange trouble lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois. Mais elle s'était immédiatement empressée de réfréner ces sentiments. Gisborne était certes très bel homme, mais avant tout, il était le bras droit du Shérif et par conséquent, son ennemi. Et hier soir, lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite dans les cachots, ce trouble avait refait surface. Un peu lasse, elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, comme dans un film.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'était réveillée à l'aube, Gisborne dormait profondément, un bras posé sur sa taille. Elle avait été tiraillée entre le désir de rester et celui de se sauver. L'envie de liberté avait été la plus forte et surtout, elle était persuadée qu'elle était en danger en restant ici. Pas à cause de Guy, mais de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ordonné son emprisonnement, comme le Shérif. Avec douceur, elle s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son amant et habillée aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le ruban qu'elle portait autour du cou. Après quelques rapides coups d'œil, elle avait renoncé à chercher plus longtemps et finit par sortir du cachot. Elle résista à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur le front de Gisborne par peur de le réveiller. A la place, elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux, en laissant la grille ouverte et la clé dans la serrure. Elle avait été surprise de ne croiser personne, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Lorsque les soldats menés par un homme à l'allure sinistre l'avaient arrachée à son foyer pour la ramener de force au château avant de l'enfermer dans les sous-sols, elle avait tenté de se remémorer les endroits par où ils passaient. Elle trouva donc la sortie presque sans difficulté et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la sortie. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre la cour du château lorsqu'une voix lugubre l'interpella. La jeune femme se retrouva face au Shérif de Nottingham, accompagnés de quelques gardes. Ses instants de liberté n'avaient été qu'éphémères. Elle avait senti la peur l'envahir car si Vaisey la ramenait à l'instant dans le cachot, il ne manquerait pas d'y découvrir son adjoint endormi le plus simple appareil. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour Messire Guy. Mais à son grand soulagement, le Shérif n'en avait rien fait. A la place, il l'avait amenée dans ses propres appartements. Cependant, en se retrouvant seule en tête-à-tête avec lui, elle avait senti la panique l'envahir à la pensée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Ici, personne ne viendrait à son secours et surtout pas les deux soldats qui gardaient l'entrée. Vaisey s'était assis dans un siège devant la cheminée et lui avait fait signe de prendre place en face de lui. C'est en tremblant qu'elle avait obéi. Il avait semblé étrangement calme et plutôt ravi d'être en sa compagnie, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'accroître sa peur. D'une voix calme et posée, le Shérif se mit alors à lui raconter une histoire. La jeune femme se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce que son interlocuteur était en train de lui révéler. Elle osait à peine respirer et se garda bien de l'interrompre. Son discours fini, il s'était levé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle arrivait avec peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout ceci ne pouvait être possible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle fut bien forcée d'admettre qu'il venait de lui raconter la stricte vérité. Vaisey était au courant de plusieurs détails qu'elle seule connaissait, ce qui rendait tout mensonge impossible. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'est en détournant la tête qu'elle avait refusé la main qu'il lui tendait. Le Shérif n'avait pas insisté et l'avait fait reconduire dans les appartements où elle se trouvait à cet instant. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne parte, il s'était enquis de la manière dont elle avait pu sortir du cachot. En essayant de paraître naturelle, elle lui avait simplement répondu que la porte n'était pas fermée.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle s'était assoupie, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mais tout d'abord, elle avait envie de se changer. Une domestique avait laissé une robe sur une chaise à son intention. Elle réussit à se vêtir seule, elle avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle poussa la porte d'entrée et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle avait été consignée dans ses appartements, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir. Elle se promit de ne rester dehors qu'un moment et de ne pas s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La journée était presque achevée lorsque Gisborne fut de retour au château. Le travail confié par le Shérif avait été vite expédié et il en avait profité pour commencer ses recherches, malheureusement sans succès. Le cœur serré, il descendit de son cheval et après avoir gravi l'escalier, s'engageait dans un couloir pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'allonger et dormir. Guy avait accéléré le pas lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il ferma un instant les yeux, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une simple vision, mais quand il les rouvrit, elle était toujours là. Elle… Gisborne l'avait cherchée une grande partie de la journée et elle était là, à quelques mètres devant lui… Il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, comme si tout à coup, il craignait de la voir disparaître. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune femme se retourna lentement.

Fou de joie, Guy franchit la courte distance qui les séparait, mais il s'arrêta net à quelques pas d'elle, en voyant l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage. Elle était non seulement surprise, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, comme si elle avait peur. Il voulut lui parler, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

- Vous devez partir et vite. Si on nous surprenait…

Mais de qui donc parlait-elle ? Et de quoi avait-elle donc si peur ? Guy la regarda plus attentivement. Et d'où venait la coûteuse robe qu'elle portait ? Il avait cru qu'elle était une paysanne et là voilà vêtue comme une princesse ou la fille d'un riche seigneur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger la jeune femme. Le Shérif venait d'arriver, accompagnés de deux gardes, et il paraissait fort contrarié de les voir ensemble.

- Que faites-vous là Gisborne ? Je vous avais confié une mission ce matin, vous vous rappelez ? Alors, qu'en est-il ?

Guy s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais le Shérif leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Vaisey se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme.

- Et vous, je vous avais pourtant défendu de quitter vos appartements. Gardes, veuillez la raccompagner !

Docilement, la jeune femme prit congé des deux hommes et suivit les soldats.

- Qui est cette personne ? demanda Guy d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

- Tss… Gisborne, vous êtes trop curieux.

Mais le Shérif avait toujours besoin d'étaler sa supériorité, surtout devant son lieutenant. Alors, il se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

- Voyez-vous mon ami, cette jeune personne va être une pièce essentielle dans mon ascension au pouvoir. Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour le moment.

- Est-ce la fille d'un seigneur de Nottingham ?

- Oui : la mienne ! Et maintenant, si vous alliez accomplir ce pourquoi je vous paie ? Et que pour une fois, par la même occasion, vous méritiez votre solde.

Abasourdi, Guy ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne releva pas non plus les sarcasmes du Shérif. Il reprit ses esprits en voyant Vaisey le regarder d'un air mauvais.

Ah, deux petites choses Gisborne, avant que nous ne partiez. Tout d'abord, il est inutile de préciser que tout ceci doit rester strictement entre nous.

Son lieutenant n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Une fille, le Shérif avait une fille !

- Et deuxièmement : je connais votre réputation. Alors, si j'apprends que vous regardez Aurore avec un peu trop d'insistance ou que vous essayez de poser vos sales pattes sur elle, je vous tue de mes propres mains. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Guy acquiesça avec peine et son supérieur le quitta, un cruel rictus aux lèvres. Il voulut faire quelques pas, mais il manqua de chanceler. Il s'appuya alors contre le mur. Il était anéanti par cette nouvelle. Ce jour était à la fois le plus beau et le pire de sa vie. La jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis la nuit dernière répondait au doux nom d'Aurore, mais elle était également la fille du Shérif de Nottingham !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Debout face au mur, la tête baissée, les mains plaquées contre la pierre froide, Gisborne ferma les yeux, persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un effroyable cauchemar. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, sa douce Aurore blottie contre lui, la tête nichée au creux de son épaule. Du revers de la main, il lui caresserait délicatement la joue, alors la jeune femme ouvrirait à son tour lentement les yeux. Guy goûterait à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres avant de lui refaire tendrement l'amour et lui donner du plaisir_._ Mais la dure réalité reprit vite le dessus et il fut forcé de réaliser que tout cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus. Aurore était la fille de Vaisey de Hamleigh, Shérif du Comté de Nottingham, et en tant que telle, il devait la considérer comme intouchable. Intouchable… Il était déjà trop tard. Gisborne frissonna à l'idée que le Shérif s'aperçoive que non seulement il avait parcouru le corps de sa fille dans les moindres détails, mais qu'en plus, il lui avait également ravi sa virginité.

Guy ne craignait pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de sa bien-aimée car Vaisey était capable de tout, surtout du pire. Sa bien-aimée… Ces mots claquèrent tel un coup de fouet dans sa tête et une vérité s'imposa brutalement. Si Aurore avait découvert d'amour physique dans ses bras, il venait quant à lui de réaliser ce qu'aimer voulait vraiment dire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il chérissait quelqu'un. Jusqu'au soir précédent, il pensait ressentir un amour profond pour Lady Marianne, mais il comprenait dès lors que cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Certes, il éprouvait des sentiments sincères pour la jeune femme, mais il réalisa tout à coup qu'il voyait en Marianne celle qui sauverait son âme torturée et le purifierait de tous ses pêchés. Ce que Gisborne ressentait pour Aurore allait bien au-delà de l'amour charnel et il était intimement persuadé qu'elle partageait cet amour. Il voulait la protéger, la chérir, il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde. Il l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que cela, même s'il était incapable d'en expliquer la raison. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation mais à cet instant précis, il était incapable de réfléchir à quoi ce que soit. Profondément absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.

- Messire Guy ?

C'était une voix douce, une voix de jeune femme qui lui était familière, mais il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

- Guy… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il sentit à présent qu'une main se posait sur son bras avec bienveillance.

- Guy, parlez-moi, je vous en prie…

Il reconnut à présent la jeune femme et poussa un soupir. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait tout donné pour l'entendre lui parler ainsi et qu'elle pose ses mains sur lui. Gisborne ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête vers celle qu'il avait cru tant aimer.

- Marianne…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il vit l'inquiétude briller dans ses prunelles et se dit qu'il devait montrer une bien triste image de lui-même pour recueillir autant de sollicitude.

- Etes-vous souffrant ? Souhaitez-vous que j'aille chercher de l'aide ?

La main toujours posée sur son bras, Marianne l'observait avec anxiété. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû recevoir une nouvelle dont la gravité ne faisait aucun doute pour qu'il reste là, sans réaction, alors qu'elle lui prodiguait un geste d'affection. Durant les rares fois où Guy et elle avaient eu un contact physique, elle avait à chaque fois perçu un trouble manifeste de la part du lieutenant. Alors qu'à cet instant, il se tenait là, immobile, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Marianne fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose lorsque Gisborne sortit de sa torpeur en dégageant doucement le bras de son étreinte, avant de lui faire face.

Comme dans un rêve, il leva la main droite et avec une infinie douceur, caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, Marianne ne chercha pas à éviter son contact. Etait-ce la surprise due à son audace ou le fait qu'elle était soulagée qu'il réagisse ? Il n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose limpide à ses yeux était qu'il devait tourner la page en tirant définitivement un trait sur un amour qui n'était pas partagé.

- Soyez sans crainte Marianne, je ne vous importunerai plus.

Gisborne retira lentement sa main du visage de la jeune femme et prit congé d'elle sans rajouter un mot. Marianne le regarda s'éloigner sans faire le moindre geste, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ses paroles. Venait-il réellement de l'assurer qu'elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre de lui et qu'il ne la poursuivrait plus de ses assiduités ? Bien qu'il s'agissait là de son souhait le plus cher jusqu'à cet instant, elle ne ressentit aucune joie alors que cette nouvelle aurait dû lui apporter réconfort et soulagement. Elle pouvait maintenant aller et venir librement, sans la crainte de le rencontrer à tout moment et de devoir ainsi continuellement trouver une échappatoire à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, pour éviter de subir ses continuelles avances. Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses interrogations, la jeune femme quitta à son tour ces lieux.

Après s'être acquitté de la mission confiée par le Shérif, ce qui ne lui prit qu'une petite heure, Guy retourna à ses appartements. Il se faisait tard et il n'aspirait qu'à se reposer. Il venait à peine de s'installer sur la chaise près de la cheminée que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il regarda le soldat franchir l'entrée timidement, comme s'il craignait de le déranger.

- Messire Guy, le Shérif m'envoie vous chercher. Il vous demande de venir immédiatement.

En soupirant, le lieutenant se leva et suivit le garde jusqu'aux appartements de son supérieur. N'aurait-il donc jamais un instant de paix ? Mais tant qu'il resterait au service de Vaisey, les choses ne seraient pas prêtes de s'arranger. De plus, le Shérif était en quelque sorte sa seule « famille », la seule personne qui lui apportait fortune et position sociale. Si Gisborne voulait garder tout cela, il lui fallait continuer à obéir aux ordres.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler Monseigneur ? lui demanda Guy lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Asseyez-vous Gisborne et écoutez-moi attentivement sans m'interrompre, dit le Shérif en guise de réponse.

Le lieutenant savait que quelque chose d'important allait avoir lieu. Vaisey lui avait annoncé l'autre jour que le Prince Jean en personne allait se déplacer à Nottingham pour venir chercher l'argent du nouvel impôt qu'il avait levé et constater par lui-même comment le Shérif dirigeait le Comté. Heureusement pour Vaisey, Robin n'avait volé qu'une infime partie de cette taxe, dont le Prince Jean ignorait le montant total. Néanmoins, le Shérif voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'accueillir lorsqu'il arriverait en ville ces prochains jours et aussi qu'il soit diverti en conséquence.

Vaisey avait déjà donné des ordres pour l'organisation des festivités, mais il avait besoin de son lieutenant pour une mission toute particulière et celle-ci concernait sa fille Aurore. A la mention de ce prénom tant aimé, Guy se redressa et écouta encore plus attentivement son supérieur lui exposer son plan. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, le lieutenant se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de revenir vers son supérieur.

- Monseigneur, je n'ose comprendre…

- Gisborne, croyez-vous que je me suis soudain découvert la fibre paternelle et que j'aie fait venir Aurore au château pour jouer au père modèle ? Un indice : non ! Alors, épargnez-moi vos états d'âmes et votre sensiblerie voulez-vous ? Si j'avais voulu une femme, je l'aurais choisie plus jolie et surtout muette !

Guy ne releva pas cette remarque acerbe et garda le silence.

- Vous vous occuperez de ceci dès demain matin. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le lieutenant avait presque atteint la porte lorsque le Shérif le rappela.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Gisborne ?

- Non, Monseigneur.

Sur ces derniers mots, Messire Guy sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La main serrée sur la poignée de son épée, il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner à l'intérieur et passer son supérieur au fil de sa lame. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat, à part chercher sa belle et quitter le château séance tenante, ce qui n'était pas la solution la plus appropriée. Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite.

De retour dans ses appartements, Gisborne ne prit pas le temps de se dévêtir. Il posa son épée contre la chaise, ôta juste ses bottes et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il fixa le plafond, laissant les idées se bousculer dans sa tête. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir longtemps. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner et c'est en se remémorant les dernières paroles du Shérif qu'il ferma les yeux.


End file.
